Yours to Hold
by candycanelila
Summary: Rita caught Jack's eye. And, she believes in him. They meet and Pitch tries to separate them. No real plot yet, I wrote this 3 years ago and I need help developing a plot! Jack/OC STAYING ON HIATUS until who-knows-when...
1. Chapter 1

**_I see you standing there_**

**_But you're so far away_**

**_Starving for your attention_**

**_Do you even know my name?_**

* * *

Jack flew through the streets of a small neighborhood in Rochester, NY. There was one girl who was taking a walk with her friends through the forest by the bike path. He had been following her ever since she caught his eye. He knew this happened every generation, but he tried not to notice.

He smiled to himself. _It's the middle of summer, right? So why not let it snow!_ He sent a miniature flurry of snow in their direction, being careful not to let it melt in the hot sun.

The first snow flake hit her nose followed by her friends and soon they were surrounded in snow. They all laughed at the phenomenon and started a snow ball fight. It cooled them off, made them forget about all the bad stuff in life. That was Jack's job, right? They made snow angels that were quickly coated in snow again, they began a snowman, using pebbles for eyes and a mouth and a twig for a nose.

He finally made the flurry die down and their laughter slowed and the girl said, "I told you Jack Frost was real! I told you, I told you!"

Jack was taken aback. _She believes in me? She looks like a teenager! _

"How does that prove Jack Frost is real?" Her brother gave her a quizzical look.

"Well, how _else_ would it snow in the middle of July?" She was still pretty excited.

Her friends shook their heads and laughed at her as they continued down the path. Jack saw her glassy eyes as she sat down and took her Nook out of her bag.

"Hey Rita, you coming?" Her brother called from the path.

"Yeah, I just wanna… Take some pictures…" She curled up by a rock and took a few pictures of the snow before it melted away. Then the tears she had been holding back fell. She closed her Nook and put it back in her bag as she cried to herself.

Jack watched her sympathetically. He flew over to a clump of trees, but on the way, he dropped his staff, causing him to tumble into the trees in a less than graceful manner. He landed on his foot, wincing as a stick jabbed his side. He groaned and rubbed his head. Then he noticed the girl walking over to the fallen staff.

"What's this?" She picked it up and inspected it. "Cool… I think I'll keep it,"

_Oh, dang it._ Jack thought as he watched her. Suddenly, her eyes darted in his direction. He ducked, but she had already seen him.

"Hello? Are you okay?" She slowly shuffled towards where he was. _Oh, gosh, what am I gonna say!?_ He crouched as low as he could, wincing again as he looked down at where the stick had hit him, where a small red spot formed on his hoodie.

"Hello? Who are you?..." She finally reached him and the first thing she noticed was his hair and piercing, icy blue eyes. Then she noticed his side. "Oh my gosh, are you okay!?" She rushed forward, and ignoring how awkward it was, pulled his hoodie up a bit to see it. Since she was so focused on his wound, she couldn't see that his face had turned bright red.

"Oh my gosh, stay right here." She got up and ran towards the place she set her bag and dragged it over. She pulled out a cloth and a wrap bandage. Jack laughed slightly, wincing as he felt a sharp pain. "You seriously take that stuff everywhere?"

She shrugged as she bandaged his wound. "Sometimes. I just felt like something was gonna happen today,"

She then noticed how Jack was blushing. "Oh… Sorry, I'm kind of impulsive…" She began to blush as well. "What are you doing here? What's your name?" She asked to stop the awkward silence.

"Uh, well, I just felt like coming out here today. My name's Jack. What're you doing here?"

She laughed. "Well, I _live_ here and it was a boring and _hot_ day, so we went for a walk. Oh and, did you see that snow! I think it was Jack Frost!"

He laughed, thinking of how to tell her. "Yeah… I saw it," He tried to stand but fell into her arms.

"Jack, take it easy…"She placed him back against the tree. "I should call for help," She began to pull out her cell phone but Jack put his hand on hers.

"They can't see me,"

* * *

**AN: Kay! Welcome to the crappy story I wrote when I was 12 that the basic plot was self-insert/Jack love story. I'm thinking of giving it an actual plot, but for now, I wanna just post the chapters that I've got. I also hadn't seen the movie until after I wrote the first 4 and 1/2 chapters. **

**Also, if you have any ideas about what I should do with the plot, PM me!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	2. Chapter 2

_**You're going through so much**_

_**Don't you know that I**_

_**Could be the one to hold you**_

* * *

She stopped, dropping her cell phone. "They… _What?_"

Jack took a deep breath. "They can't see me,"

"And… Why not?"

"Because…" He tried to find a way to say it without her freaking out. "I'm Jack Frost,"

Her mouth fell open, her eyes wide. Jack giggled and put his fingers on her chin and closed her mouth, which fell right back open.

"You… You're… You've got to be… Kidding me…"

"Well, I'm not." He giggled again, and then winced as the pain in his side came back.

She snapped out of her trance. "Jack, are you alright!"

Jack held his side and clenched his teeth. "Yeah, it just happens every… Once in a while…" The pain finally subsided and he sighed in relief. "What's your name anyway?"

"Rita. Wait a sec, if you're Jack Frost, then… You made it snow back there?"

Jack nodded and tried to stand up, using Rita for support.

"We need to get you to a doctor, you might need a tetanus shot, you—"

"Rita," He looked up at her, smiling. "I'll be fine. Anyway, they can't see me," He added, slightly upset.

"Jack…" She looked at him, worried. "I don't want you to get hurt…"

Suddenly, Jack cried out as he stepped on his right ankle.

"Jack!" She gently laid him back against the tree.

"I… Guess I sprained my ankle…"

"Jack…" She brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I just don't want you to get hurt…"

Suddenly, a creepy voice came from all directions.

**_"__How adorable."_**

Rita's eyes filled with terror. "What… W-what's that?" She asked shakily.

**_"__Oh. Look who's scared now…"_**

"J-Jack…"

"Rita, we need to get out of here now," Jack said, pushing himself up slightly, for he recognized the voice immediately; it was Pitch.

"O-out of w-where?"

"Out of the dark. Out of the shadows. Just get to some light,"

**_"__Ooh, someone's being protective… Right, Jack?"_**

"Shut up, Pitch!" Jack shouted to the shadows that had begun moving.

"J-Jack… Who's P-Pitch?..."

Jack ignored the question. "Rita, help me up. We have to get out of here now!"

_**"Don't be so demanding, Jack. You're going to scare the poor child…"**_

A shadow came and brushed against Rita's head, causing her to scream and back away.

"Leave her alone, Pitch!" He turned back to Rita. "Rita, pick me up, please,"

"O-okay…" She gently picked Jack up and started walking slowly out of the trees.

_**"Oh, leaving so soon?"**_

* * *

**AN: So... Yep... No plot whatsoever...**

**Until next time!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I see you walking by_**

**_Your hair always hiding your face_**

* * *

A shadow shaped like a hand formed and blocked Rita from going the path she had tried. She screamed and ran out another way. She and Jack winced as their eyes met the sun, which was very bright and hot compared to what it had been in the forest.

The evil laughter from earlier finally showed his form. Pitch walked out of the forest holding a giant black scythe.

This, obviously, earned a quiet shriek from Rita.

"Oh, how adorable. I never did think you would fall for a mortal, Jack," Pitch smiled evilly.

Jack growled. "Shut up, Pitch!"

"I… Don't like this guy…" Rita backed away.

_Neither do I._ Jack thought omnisciently.

Pitch laughed, "I can sense fear in you, child. And guess what," He leaned in too close for comfort. "You're betraying your friends by fearing me,"

"Shut up, Pitch!" Jack practically jumped out of Rita's arms. "Rita, get me the staff,"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"You're so demanding, Jack," Pitch smiled from the side. "She probably more scared of you then she is of me."

"That it _not_ true," Rita handed Jack the staff.

He started floating up and grabbed her hand. She looked at him, terrified. "Y-you can f-fly?"

He smiled and nodded. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"A little bit…"

"Alright," He pulled her up and held her by the waist, "Just don't look down," He then darted in the direction of the town, being closely followed by Pitch.

"You okay, Rita?"

"Y-yeah…" She buried her head in his chest.

He laughed. "You sure?" She nodded.

"Rita, which one is your house?"

"Well, it's the one with a garden and a bunch of toys and boulders…"

"Okay, I think I see it,"

Jack landed in the back yard.

"Rita… I… I need you to do something for me…" He began as he set her down.

"What is it?..."

"I… I need you to take care of this…" He placed the staff into her hands. The moment his hands weren't touching the wood, the frosty, fern-like patterns were gone.

"B-but Jack…" She fiddled with it a bit.

"I thought you wanted it in the first place."

"Yeah, but…" She looked up at him with glassy eyes. "Why would you need me to have it? You're not going to give yourself to Pitch, are you!?"

"No, no, I would never do that… I just think… If Pitch _does_ capture me—"

"No, he won't!"

"Calm down Rita, I said _if_ he does, I just want it to be safe. He's broken it before…"

She hugged him, burying her head in his chest. "J-Jack…" She backed away and recomposed herself. "Okay. But I need you to come inside so I can help you get better." Jack nodded.

Jack opened the back sliding glass door and limped inside, followed by Rita. An audible gasp was heard from the hallway.

* * *

**AN: So... Nothing else to say...**

**Except that I really have no idea where this is going...**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm stretching but you're just out of reach**_

_**You should know**_

_**I'm ready when you're ready for me**_

* * *

The duo looked to see a young boy, mouth gaping. Jack laughed, knowing that the boy couldn't see him.

"R-Rita… H-how did you… How did you open the door without your hands?..."

"Umm, I was… practicing my mental telekinesis, bye!" She bolted up the stairs, followed by a slower, limping Jack. A loud "WHAT!?" could be heard. The duo giggled.

Rita helped Jack onto her bed. He sat on the edge and inspected his foot.

"Okay, I've never taken care of a twisted ankle before, so I'm just gonna wrap it up and hope that works," She took more medical supplies out of a box and wrapped his ankle.

"Hey, Rita, you should turn a light on. Pitch could come in any second,"

"O-okay…" She got up and turned the light on. "H-hey, Jack… How did Pitch do that? You know, like 'become' the shadows? That sounds so much stupider when I say it out loud…"

Jack laughed nervously. "Well, he actually did 'become' the shadows… He's the Boogieman."

Her mouth gaped. Jack laughed. "If you keep your mouth open like that, you'll eat a bug,"

At this comment, her mouth shut.

"P-Pitch is... T-the B-Boogieman?..." She said unsteadily.

"Yes, I am."

They turned to see Pitch in the window. Rita stifled a scream. A voice could be heard from downstairs. "Rita, what's wrong?" They could hear someone coming up the steps.

"So… 'Rita', does your family believe in me and Jack?" She shook her head.

"You don't have to answer, Rita," Jack said, glaring daggers at Pitch.

"Oh… Yes she does,"

Suddenly, Pitch flicked the light off and became one with the shadows, which moved and reached for Rita. She shrieked and backed up, turning her lamp on.

The shadows recoiled from the light and went after Jack, grasping him and squeezing.

**_"__Now Rita, you wouldn't want Jack to get hurt… Would you?"_**

The shadows squeezed tighter, cutting off Jack's breath. He struggled in vain against the shadows.

**_"__Now tell me Rita; where is Jack's staff?"_**

Jack managed to get enough breath to say, "Rita, don't tell him!" Before the shadows squeezed again.

"I-I… Jack…" She buried her head in her pillow, listening to Jack.

Out of nowhere, the door flew open, filling the room with light. The shadows pulled away from the light, dragging Jack. Rita's little brother peeked in and said, "Rita, why do you look so scared?"

She looked like she wanted to kill him. "Can't you see—!... I mean… I was just… Daydreaming?"

"Right…" He backed off and for once Rita asked him to leave the door open.

"Let him go, Pitch," Rita said, her voice less shaky this time.

**_"__Show me the staff, and I will,"_**

The shadows squeezed Jack tighter and tighter until he stopped fighting and fell limp.

"Jack, no!" Rita lunged forward and beat at the shadows with her fists, not caring that it probably did no harm.

The shadows soon dropped Jack and he fell to the ground, hitting his head on a stray Lego block.

Rita jumped down to him, picking up his head and brushing his hair out of his face. "J-Jack… Jack, please wake up…" Her voice cracked and tears fell from her eyes onto Jack's unmoving form.

**_"__Oh, how cute,"_**

"Shut up," She whispered to the shadows around her. She set Jack on the floor gently, getting up and turning the light on, causing Pitch to have to take his normal form again. She placed Jack's limp form on her bed, and while wiping tears away, dug through the pile of stuff by her bed.

"Ah, ha!" She pulled something out and hid it behind her back, walking up to Pitch.

He smirked. "Is that where you hid the staff? Is that what you're holding?" She shook her head. "Oh. Then what would that be?" He tried to look around her, but she kept it hidden from view.

"Oh, it's just a… Present…" She smirked. Suddenly, she pulled it out and smashed Pitch in the face with…

* * *

**AN: So, last chapter until I get any more ideas! After this, the writing will suck 50% less, the chapters will be longer and it will hardly ever be updated. **

**Review!**

**Wow... Rereading this... Worst attempt at angst ever...**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I wonder why you've been hurting**_

_**I wish I had some way to say**_

_**You're going through so much**_

_**Don't you know that I**_

_**Could be the one to hold you**_

* * *

A stuffed, wimpy hammer. Pitch staggered away, holding his face where she hit it. By the time he could see again, she was holding Jack, who was beginning to stir.

Pitch tried to turn the light off again, but Rita smacked him with the hammer again, smiling to herself as Jack's eyes fluttered open.

"R-Rita…"

"Yeah Jack?" She helped him up and onto her bed.

"Ow…" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, you fell on a Lego," He giggled then whispered to Rita. "I need my staff. Where is it?"

"Excuse me, Pitch." She shoved past the Boogieman and squeezed into her closet.

"What?..." Pitch looked to Jack, who shrugged.

She walked back out, hiding something behind her back and not letting Pitch see it. Then she lunged under her bed and pulled something out, hiding it too. She dug one more thing out of the pile of stuff beside her bed and hid it behind her back. She smiled to Pitch then secretly handed Jack his staff.

Pitch made a very confused face. "Where… Where did you hide it?..."

Rita suddenly chucked a shoe at Pitch's face. It hit home and made a foot print on his gray skin.

"Oo-ow!" Pitch yelped. "What is wrong with you!? And how do you have so many dangerous projectile-like things in your room!?"

Rita giggled and threw a handful of Lego blocks at him. He screeched as they pelted him in various places on his body. Jack and Rita couldn't stop laughing.

There was a gasp from the doorway. "Rita!" Rita and Jack turned to see Rita's sister Autumn glaring from the door. "We were going to start cleaning your side! And now you start throwing things on mine! I worked really hard on that! And you're just giggling like a maniac! Oh wait, I forgot, YOU ARE ONE!"

Autumn stomped over to her side– through Pitch – and grabbed the shoes and Legos. "Seriously!?" she chucked them at Rita and Jack. "Here! Have `em back!"

Jack yelped and ducked, one bouncing off his already aching head. Rita growled in frustration. "I love my room messy!"

Autumn glared at her. "Well, I like a clean room!" she glowered and turned to her bookcase. She gasped in horror and leaned down, picking up a phonics book with a pig on it. She started breathing heavily. "You. Knocked down! PIGGY!" she screamed in frustration and looked down at the book, her lip puckering. "And now he's got a rip…" she sniffled.

Jack bit his lip. "Uh, Rita? Who's she?"

Rita giggled nervously. "Hehe… My idiot sister…"

Autumn's head snapped up. "What!?"

James popped his head in the door. "Hey, what's going on—oh, she's here," he turned around. "I'm staying out of it, you can talk to Mom and Dad when they get back." He ran down the stairs.

Rita giggled nervously as Autumn stomped over, fuming. "Don't you EVER call me an idiot, you idiot! And who are you even talking to?"

Rita made a face. "Uh, I'm not even gonna lie to you cuz you're mad right now, so, uh, Jack Frost!" she smiled and pointed to Jack.

Autumn froze and her left eye twitched. She threw her hands up and walked into the closet, grabbing the piggy book and shoving the door closed.

Rita released the breath she had been holding and turned back to Jack. "Phew, that could've been a disaster."

Pitch raised his hand. "I'm still here."

"Ugh…"

**AN: So, no one reviewed. Please, if you're going to follow or favorite it, please review. Hope you liked this. I'm a bit behind on my schedule, so I'm posting this. I might not update again for a really long while. Unless I get a good amount of reviews. They're motivating. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


End file.
